


Rescue

by Keyschick92



Series: Rescue [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost Tommy Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Adam couldn't believe it had been almost two years since he had been at Bennigans, but not much had changed. Many of the bartenders and waiters were the same, the furniture was a little different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on exactly how, and the bar had been extended but narrowed to give a little more room to dance. Nice. Familiar and nice. Danielle was making her way toward him, Brad and Cassidy in tow, so he and Marcus pointed to the VIP booth reserved for them and scooted in, Adam in the middle, as usual.

"I'm so excited you could come," she gushed as she kissed Adam on the cheek. "I am really nervous. This is our first real gig and I need friends around in case we crash and burn."

"You'll be fine. The rehearsal was great, just don't get nervous. Watch us, not the crowd on the dance floor, unless they're looking at you, then make eye contact."

Marcus laughed, "Listen to the master, sweetie, he pretends he's making eye contact with everyone, but it's usually with the pretty boys."

"So?" Adam laughed. "If that's who's looking at me, that's who I look back at."

"Whatever," Danielle chuckled, used to the verbal dueling that was guaranteed any time Adam and Marcus got together. "You boys behave and don't embarrass me, okay?"

 

"I thought you two broke up," Jeff, the bar manager, smirked as he put their drinks on the table. "First round is on the house."

"Old news, Jeff, very old news. He's still after my ass, though, so I thought I'd give him a break."

"Same old Brad, I see." the manager shook his head and turned back to Adam. "Hey, Adam, glad to see things are going well for you, but we knew it was inevitable."

Adam flushed a little and shook Jeff's hand thanking him and remembering the times he had been on this stage during open mic nights, sipping on drinks Jeff had sent up to say he was doing a good job. There was nothing like returning to his old haunts and being treated like he had been when things were going a lot less smoothly than they were going now. Adam leaned back, Brad and Marcus talking across him, and surveyed the crowd. It was a good mix of gay, straight, 20 somethings, a few late 30 somethings thrown in. That was what he always liked about Bennigan's, the response was from real people, people who didn't know you and feel obligated to cheer. Here, if the crowd liked you it was because you were good, not because they were your friends and had to like you.

As Adam scoped out the dance floor and roamed the bar, he was stopped by huge brown eyes staring at him, not flinching when he latched onto them with interest. It was his baby blues that blinked first then looked away self-consciously. That platinum hair, tiny body all encased in black, and those eyes almost took his breath away. Not wanting to look like a smitten teenager, Adam turned to Marcus and continued their conversation about Paris and Rome. By the time he looked back, the bar stool was empty.

Danielle's set was great and the audience cheered until her band played an encore, after which Adam and Brad stood by the stage and congratulated all of them. As they made their way back to the table, Adam saw the little blonde sitting on the steps leading up to the VIP table. He looked up at Adam as Adam walked by him and settled on the couch.

"Want to come here and sit with us?" Adam asked. The boy just shook his head and lowered his eyes. "This is weird," Adam thought as Jeff brought them another round. After he put the drinks on the table he bent down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke to him quietly.

"Tommy Joe, this is a private party. Why don't you c'mon back up to the bar with me and we'll get you a fresh beer."

Tommy started to rise but Adam leaned over and touched his shoulder. "You can stay if you want. We're just hanging out. Do you know Danielle?" he asked as she bounded up the steps and plopped next to Adam.

"Hi! Tommy Joe, right? I've seen you here a few times at the bar, but we've never spoken. I'm Danielle. You played with RSTJ a few weeks ago, didn't you?"

Tommy nodded and smiled a little at her. "Just once. Just one song."

"Well, you were great!" She laughed and looked at Adam as he traded places with her so he could be on the end, then slid off the couch and planted himself next to Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy Joe, I'm Adam."

"I know." And his big eyes surveyed Adam's face solemnly. "I've heard you sing."

"Did you come to the concert the other night?"

"No, I heard you sing here a long time ago. Ummm, I better go. I don't want Jeff to get mad."

"Jeff won't get mad. He seems to like you."

Tommy just nodded and looked away.

"Men's room," Adam announced as he moved off the steps. "Right back."

Jeff was in the hallway talking to some people when Adam motioned for him to follow him out the back door. "What's the story on Tommy Joe?"

"I'm sorry, is he bothering you?"

"No, I just don't know what to make of him. How old is he, anyway. He looks 15."

"He's 25, Adam, and he used to be a guitar player with a few bands around town.... until"

"Until what?" Adam was getting annoyed with Jeff's reticence.

"Well, 13 months ago his family, his mom, dad, sister, and aunt were all killed in an accident. Tommy was thrown clear, no seat belt, and he's just not been right since."

"What do you mean 'not right?' Brain damage?"

"No, no, nothing like that. He just doesn't talk much, almost never plays music, and stays to himself. He comes in here most nights, has a few beers, doesn't really talk to anyone except the staff, and that's just a word here or there if we talk first, then heads home. His friend, Karen, keeps an eye on him, checks in with me if she is worried that he's not answering his phone. There was some kind of settlement after the accident, not a lot, I don't think, but enough for a place to live. It's pretty sad, but that's all I know."

"Thanks," Adam shook his head as he followed Jeff back in the door.

When he returned to the table, Tommy had moved and was leaning agains the couch close to where Adam had been sitting. "Still don't want to come up here?"

As the group talked and laughed, Adam would periodically run his fingers throught the blonde hair splayed across his knee. No response, but Tommy stayed, looking up every once in a while as if to see if he was still welcome.

One by one, the party broke up, Danielle finally heading backstage to collect her belongings and Marcus offering Adam a ride and a warning look as he glanced at Tommy Joe. Adam smiled softly at Marcus and whispered, "It's fine. I'm not on the prowl tonight." Marcus nodded and left.

"Tommy Joe, come on up here with me now. They're all gone."

Adam took his hand gently, "So, you're a musician. I'd like to hear you play sometime. Would you play for me?"

Tommy nodded and smiled just a little. "I better go."

"Do you live far?"

"No just a few miles. Jeff usually calls me a cab."

"Don't drink and drive, huh?"

"I, I ah, I don't drive any more."

Adam's heart was about to break for Tommy Joe, but he didn't want to scare him. "So, when will you play for me?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight?! I thought you were tired."

"I don't sleep much."

"Do you want to come back to my place? I can take you back home after you play for me. I have a few guitars in the music room."

Tommy looked at him for a long time. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. Sometimes it's nice to have other people around. Ummm, I have to text my friend, Karen, though. She worries."

"Here, use my phone," Adam smiled. "Tell her you'll be at my place for a while and I'll make sure you get home okay. She'll have my number on caller ID if she wants to check."

"Can I tell Jeff? She calls him sometimes when she's worried."

"Let's go, we'll tell him on the way out. Jeff, Tommy's going to play for me at my place - just the guitar," he added as a look flitted across Jeff's face. "I'm giving you my number, on the down low, of course, in case anyone is looking for Tommy Joe. I'll make sure he gets home okay. We already texted his friend. I think Tommy Joe and I both need a new friend."

Jeff smiled at Adam. "Thanks. He's a little fragile, but you already know that. But he really could use a friend."

 

When they got to Adam's, Tommy headed immediately for the CDs packing the bookcase. "Wow, you have everyone! Wait, no Marilyn Manson?" and he almost smiled over his shoulder at Adam.

"Not my thing, but there might be something else you like. Find something you can play along with, if you want, and I'll go get the guitar."

For the next hour, Tommy intermittently strummed along with a variety of music, ate some chips and dip with beer that Adam had set on the coffee table, then started to wind down, his brown eyes drooping and his shoulders sagging.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? It's kind of late." Adam asked quietly. "I have 2 guest bedrooms."

"Can I just sleep here and put the TV on? Would that be too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Do you want to see what DVDs I have? They're right over there. I'll go get a pillow and blanket. And, I'll get you one of my old T-shirts so you can get a little more comfortable. You know the bathroom is right down the hall, new toothbrushes and toothpaste in the right hand drawer, and if you want to shower, feel free. I have got to get some sleep. I'm exhausted. Good night, Tommy Joe," and Adam kissed his forehead. "I'll take you home in the morning."

"Thanks, Adam. Thanks for letting me stay." Tommy stood up and hugged Adam before heading to the bathroom with his T shirt in hand.

 

Adam had just fallen asleep when he felt the bed dip. "Adam. Adam" came a small whisper.

He didn't answer, feigning sleep. Tommy slid into the bed behind him, throwing an arm over Adam's waist and whispering, "This is really nice."

Waking up with blonde hair tickling his neck and legs entangled with his own gave Adam a moment's pause, but he soon sorted out his mixed emotions and tried to disentangle himself from the tiny body draped over his.

"Are you mad?"

Adam looked into the confused brown eyes. "Why, did you rob my safe while I was asleep?"

"No, but I didn't stay on the couch. I was cold."

"Are you warm now?"

Tommy snuggled closer, stretching himself against Adam's body. "Um, maybe you shouldn't do that."

That almost got a smile from the elfish figure he was trying to gently discourage. "I know why you say that. Can I do something?"

"Like what?"

A hand reached between them, touching Adam softly. "I just want to feel closer to you. Can I do that?"

"Tommy, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"It is, I promise. I just want to do something nice for you, please. It's been so long since I wanted to touch someone."

Adam squirmed with indecision. He didn't want to think he had this exact thing in the back of his mind when he brought this little one home. Surely he wasn't that much of a low life. He heard another quiet plea.

"Will you kiss me?"

Adam pulled Tommy up and started kissing him, softly at first, more insistently when Tommy parted his lips and flicked his own tongue into Adam's mouth. "It's been so long, really long, since I kissed anyone," he whispered. "I miss having someone so much." Then he started to cry.

"Aw, baby. It's alright. Tell me what's going on, okay?" Even though Adam knew the story, he wanted to hear it from Tommy, maybe hear why it had affected him this way. Tommy choked it out, about the accident, about his family, and finally the fact that he felt it was his fault. It was him who had to go to the bathroom, his fault they were pulling out of that gas station when the truck hit the car. Him the only one without a seat belt therefore thrown clear. Adam's heart broke for this sad boy as he tried to assure him that it was fate, not something he had done. It was an hour later before Tommy was once more asleep in his arms, drained from unburdening his heart for the first time since he lost his family.

"What the heck!" Adam opened his eyes wide as he felt small hands sliding down his sleep pants then caressing his cock. The lips that kissed it and the tongue that ran up the side were smooth and soft. He moaned quietly, reaching down to touch the blonde head. Tommy purred softly but continued sucking on Adam then running his nails along the sensitive inside of his thighs. When he tried to call a warning that he was coming, all the boy did was pull him closer, bury his face deeper into the ginger hair at the base of his erection and hold him there until he was spent.

"You're a redhead," Tommy smiled. "My sister was a redhead."

"And what about you? Am I going to get to see if you're really a blonde?"

"I hope so," he heard whispered in his ear. "I don't want you to feel like you have to though, I just needed so badly to have you on my tongue, to feel alive again."

"Oh, honey, it was wonderful. YOU are wonderful. As long as you know I don't make a habit of bringing home defenseless boys for my pleasure. Well, maybe I do, but that wasn't my intention with you. Marcus and Jeff both think I'm a scoundrel, maybe they are right."

"You're my savior, I swear, not a scoundrel. I'll tell them it's my fault. Well, we don't have to tell them at all, do we?"

"They'll know when they see us together, believe me. Marcus is like a hound dog. He smells chicanery wherever it occurs. And Jeff, well, he worries about you, I think, and if we walk in with shit-eating grins on our faces, he'll suspect something went on. don't ya think? Oh and you better call Karen so she knows you haven't been abducted. I guess I'll have to pass inspection with her, won't I? We haven't even gotten out of bed and the complications are piling up."

"I'm sorry," Tommy looked at Adam through downcast eyes.

"No, no, no, none of that. No return blowjob for you if you pout."

"Really? You're gonna do that?"

"I am. How about if we go take a shower then come back here, or maybe I'll just do it in there. Have you ever had a blowjob in the shower?"

"No."

"No? I was actually just kidding. I didn't think there was anyone who hadn't had a blow job in the shower. Well, I guess I'll have to remedy that. I don't want you to be embarrassed if someone asks you again. You are embarrassed, right?"

Tommy smirked, "I am. And thank you in advance for expanding my horizons."

"Smart shit!" Adam gathered the tiny blonde in his arms and rocked him for a minute. He knew everything wasn't okay yet, but at least it was a start. He was going to make sure that Tommy started playing music again, meeting up with old and maybe some new friends, and spending lots of time where Adam could see he didn't backslide. Now, the shower. They had to start somewhere.


End file.
